


Zombie Bowling

by TekeoMiona



Series: 100 Word Stories [4]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, I don't know why Murphy and the others aren't in this, apocalypse games, minor team fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: The team enjoys the less deathy side of the end of the world for a few minutes.





	Zombie Bowling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumpeltyltskyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/gifts).



> I really need to get back into writing, so we're gonna see how drabbling our way back to the top goes.
> 
> Also I owe Rumpy like a gazillion story promises so.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Z Nation or its characters. They are the property of Karl Schaefer and Craig Engler. No profit is made from this writing.

“Go for the split, go for the split!” Doc shouted.

10k furrowed his brow in concentration. ‘ _Aim for the middle. Relax the wrist. Avoid the teeth. Swing arm back for maximum thrust. Let it fly.’_

The arc was perfect. Doc whooped behind him as the remaining three legs toppled over, ending the game.

Addy groaned. “You know I bet if we could actually roll these things instead of tossing them through the air-”

“We would probably still lose,” Warren said.

“But not by so much!”

10k smirked. “Another rematch?”

“… Yeah alright. Doc, go get the head. Roberta, let’s win this.”


End file.
